


The Show Planet

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I have gotten a number of requests lately for a fic where The Tenth Doctor and the reader make love for the first time. So instead of doing a few shorter, similar fics, I’ve decided to mix them all together and write one big one! <br/>This is actually based on a story I made up a while ago that I think about a lot, so I really enjoyed finally getting to write it down and I really hope you all like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Planet

“Doctor!” You screamed as the large, steel doors slammed shut in front of you. You panicked and began banging on the doors, praying they would open again. Your eyes filled up and you could barely hear The Doctor through the thick steel and over the blaring sirens, and your eyes were stinging from the flashing lights. Whatever you were running from was getting closer, and you were on your own.  
You heard the faint buzzing of the sonic screwdriver and the doors slowly slid open just enough for you to squeeze through before slamming shut again.   
“Come on!” The Doctor yelled as he grabbed your hand and began running at full speed toward the TARDIS at the other end of the corridor. You didn’t dare take your eyes off of that blue box. You were absolutely terrified, but with your hand in The Doctor’s and the sight of that beautiful wooden box in the distance, you knew you’d always be safe.  
The Doctor snapped his long, slender fingers together and the TARDIS doors swung open just in time for both of you to bound inside. You basically collapsed in fear on the floor while The Doctor sprinted to the opposite side of the console and flipped a few switches. You gasped as you were jerked to the side, but you knew that meant you would soon be safe. You had gotten away, but just barely.  
“Oh, _________!” He finally exclaimed once the TARDIS had taken off, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He knelt down on the floor next to you and began inspecting you, gripping your shoulders tightly.  
“I’m alright,” you said breathlessly, “just a bit shaken, that’s all.”  
The Doctor took you in his arms and pressed your head against his chest, “I thought I was going to lose you back there.” He choked, “I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s alright. I knew you’d save me.” You forced a smile, “You always manage to somehow.”  
“No.” The Doctor said, holding you again by your shoulders and looking you straight in the eye, “I never should have taken you there knowing it would be so dangerous. I made a mistake and I almost lost you because of it. Never again, I promise you. I will never put you in harm’s way again, ___________.”  
You felt a pang in your chest. Was he saying what you thought he was saying?  
“But- what? Are you taking me home?”   
“No! No, of course not.” He replied, not loosening his grip on your shoulders. He cleared his throat before continuing, “__________, I want you to keep traveling with me as long as you’ll stay with me. I love you, __________. I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, and everything that’s just happened finally forced me to realize it.” He took a deep breath and stared at you with a helpless look on his face as you attempted to formulate a response.   
“Oh Doctor.” You stammered, “I love you too.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course.” You practically laughed.  
He looked at you for a long moment. The light was returning to his eyes and the right corner of his mouth turned up into a smile, making the little crinkles around his right eye that you loved so much. He moved one hand from your shoulder to your cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb before leaning in to gently press his lips against yours. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away, your eyes fluttering open to see that he hadn’t gone very far.  
His eyes were on your lips as he stayed close to you, his hand still on your cheek. Those long fingers of his rested on your neck and sent tingles down your spine. You wrapped your arms around his neck and knelt up to kiss him again, and the hand that was holding your shoulder snaked under your arm and around your back as he pulled you as close as he could. Both your lips and his were still a bit dry from running, but subtle licks from each other soon solved that problem. You got completely lost in him as he so tenderly held and kissed you on the floor of the console room.   
The two of you were jerked sideways as the TARDIS landed and you started laughing as The Doctor scrambled to keep your head from hitting the floor.   
“We’re safe now.” He said in a hushed tone, cradling your head in his hand.  
“I know.” You smiled. Now that you knew that he loved you, you would always feel safe.  
The Doctor hopped to his feet and held out his hand to help you up.   
“Where did you take us?” You asked as he lead you toward the door.  
“I thought you might need a bit of good rest after such a dangerous encounter.” He replied as he opened the door. You stepped out of the TARDIS door into what looked like a large hotel room. The walls were papered in embossed gold velvet and burgundy velvet curtains hung from ceiling to floor, covering the windows. There were a couple white large doors with gold handles on them, a dresser and full-length mirror that matched the walls, and in the middle of the room there was a large bed covered with a luxurious-looking burgundy comforter and matching sheets. The headboard was made out of iron, with all kinds of filigree work and what looked like actual tiny stars illuminating the bed that looked almost too soft. You noticed the same starlike lights of different sizes were illuminating the rest of the room as well, and you gazed around in wonder at the large, ornate room.  
“Do you like it?” The Doctor finally asked, closing the TARDIS door and standing next to you with his hand on your lower back.  
“It’s beautiful.” You breathed as you walked toward the bed, kicked your shoes off and flopped over onto it. The Doctor laughed at you as you squirmed about to get under the covers. You looked at him as he stood there with his hands on his hips.  
“Well?” You asked, “I don’t see two beds.” You feigned looking around the room.  
“No.” The Doctor said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder toward the TARDIS, “I thought I’d just-“  
“Oh don’t be like that.” You scoffed, “You just confessed your love for me, and you’re going to go back into the TARDIS? Come on!” You gestured with your head for him to climb in, “There’s enough room in this thing for us both to sleep and never touch if we wanted to.”   
“Oh now, I don’t know if I would want that.” He smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and started untying his converse. He shrugged off his suit jacket and slid off his tie and got under the covers next to you. It was a bit awkward for a moment as you tried to figure out what was going to happen next. You really were tired and could use some sleep, so you started to close your eyes. You felt The Doctor shift beside you, and his lips pressed against your cheek. Your eyes fluttered open and you turned to look at him.  
“Sorry,” The Doctor smiled as he hovered over you, “I want you to sleep, I just, well I wanted to-“  
You pulled him down by his collar to kiss him. He grunted in surprise but quickly readjusted his lips on yours and wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck and slid a hand into his hair as he tightened his grip and shifted so he was on top of you. You parted your knees slightly and he fell between them, causing his kisses to get a bit heavier against your lips as you both reveled in what you had been wanting to do for such a long time.   
The pressure of him against you paired with the gentle touch of his tongue on your lips made you heat up like crazy, and you whimpered softly against his lips as he kissed you. He let up on you slightly, but it didn’t stop that throbbing feeling between your legs, and you slid your hands to his chest where you began unbuttoning his shirt.  
“What are you doing?” The Doctor asked, his voice hushed and husky as he only stopped kissing you long enough to ask.  
“I’m not sure.” You whispered as you continued your work on his buttons and tugging the shirt from his trousers and pushing it off of his shoulders. He practically threw the shirt on the floor before placing a hand on your cheek and redirecting his kisses to your neck. You pressed your hands against his chest and the feeling of his bare skin sent tingles down your spine. You needed more of it, and you gently pushed him away from you as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and tugged it over your head, tossing it on the floor and letting your head hit the pillow again. The Doctor stayed over you for a moment, trying to understand what was happening while also admiring the beautiful girl beneath him. He leaned his head down to kiss your collarbone and the space between your breasts as he kept one hand on the bed and the other planted firmly on your hip, as if he didn’t want to lose control of himself and was afraid he might if he were to move that hand. Your hands slid down to his trousers where you worked on getting him out of them before sliding your own jeans to your ankles and awkwardly twisting yourself under him to grab them and toss them on the floor with the rest of the clothes.   
The Doctor then suddenly rolled off of you and collapsed onto his pillow.   
“Did I do something wrong?” You asked, confused and embarrassed.   
“No!” The Doctor replied, afraid that he had hurt your feelings, “Not at all.” He placed his hand on your cheek and brushed his thumb back and forth over it, “You could never do anything wrong, _________. I just, you are so beautiful, and I want you so badly. I just don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.”  
“Um,” You began, “I’m not sure if you noticed,” you propped yourself up on your arm and smirked at him, “But I’m the one that started removing your clothes.”  
“Do you really want this, ___________?” He asked, or practically pleaded.  
You inhaled heavily before continuing: “Yes, Doctor.”   
He smiled at you before leaning in to press his lips against yours again. The throbbing feeling returned between your thighs as he shifted so he was once again on top of you. You arched your back so you could reach behind yourself and unhitch your bra and drop it on the floor. You lay there for a moment, suddenly self conscious. The Doctor’s lips parted and his brow furrowed as he studied your breasts, and his eyes finally dragged up to meet yours.  
“_________.” He sighed, “You are so beautiful.”  
Your lungs suddenly filled with air and you bit your lip as he ran his hands up your sides and kissed your breasts all over.  
When you felt his hands leave your skin you glanced down between the two of you and caught a glimpse at his length as he removed his boxers: the Time Lords were blessed, that much was certain, and you inhaled sharply in surprise as The Doctor slid your panties down to your ankles.   
“Are you alright?” He asked, looking up at you.  
“Yes.” You breathed as you placed both hands on his shoulders. He moved himself up to press his lips on yours again as he pressed his length against your thigh and held you tightly.   
“Doctor..” You said breathlessly, holding him back by his shoulders so you could speak.  
“Yes?”  
“I’ve um, I’ve never- I’ve-” You struggled for the words.  
“Oh my darling.” The Doctor sighed as he collapsed to the side a bit, “Are you sure you want me to?”  
“Of course. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have as my first, Doctor. I just had to tell you.” You swallowed hard, nervous and a bit embarrassed, and now afraid that you’d made a fool of yourself and he would stop.   
“If you’re sure.” He said gently, kissing you as he propped himself up on his elbow and ran his hand down between your thighs, gently teasing between your folds with his middle finger, “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, and I’ll stop. I promise. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Okay.” You nodded, thinking that you’d never want him to stop. He slid his hand down so his thumb was massaging your clit and he gently slid one long, slender finger inside you, causing your whole body to tense up and you whimpered softly.  
“Is that alright?” He asked, his eyes wide.  
“Mmhm.” You moaned, your eyes rolling back into your head.  
He began moving his finger in and out of you slowly. It felt better than you could have even imagined, and you wanted more. You wanted to feel him inside you, pressed against you and breathing heavily against your ear. You could barely speak, but you managed to squeak out a breathy “Doctor,” and “please..”  
He nodded and shifted so his upper body was once again hovering over you as he positioned himself at your entrance. He ran the head of his length over your clit and your knees bent a little and your toes curled in response. You needed him now; you couldn’t wait any longer.  
All of the anticipation built up inside The Doctor was wearing him thin, and he let out a breathy grunt as he slowly pushed himself inside you. Your knees bucked against his hips and your nails dug into his shoulders as you got used to his size. It hurt a little, but felt oh so good, too.  
“You okay?” The Doctor breathed against your ear, “Have I hurt you?”  
“No.” You replied through shallow breaths.  
He moved his head up to look at you, his lips parted and his breathing shallow.  
“I love you, __________.” He said softly, “I really do.”  
You smiled as you tried to get the words out, “I love you, Doctor.”   
He kissed you so gently that it only made you want him more. You relaxed a bit beneath him as a signal for him to move inside you. He began pulling out of you slowly, and then slowly entering you again. He did this a few times until he could tell that you weren’t hurting anymore: once your whimpers had turned into moans. You parted your knees a bit more so he could go deeper inside you, and you moaned as his length hit that spot inside you that drove you wild. He left trails of kisses all over your lips, cheeks, and neck, all the while letting out small grunts and sharp breaths against your skin.  
You could barely keep your eyes open, like something he was doing to you was forcing them closed. You wanted so badly to look at him: to watch him move in and out of you and see each place where his skin pressed against yours. He felt so wonderful, like you two fit together perfectly. And he was so gentle and caring, yet rough and ragged at the same time, and the contrast between the two is exactly what made you want him so badly.  
“Unh…” You moaned as you arched your back and dragged a few nails down his chest. You were getting closer and closer to climax with each of his thrusts, and he wasn’t making it easy to hold it off.  
“___________,” The Doctor signed against your ear, his breath sending tingles down your spine, “I’m so close.”  
You tried to say ‘me too’, but you only managed a weak, “Mhmm.”  
The Doctor’s thrusts got harder and faster as his breath got heavier and his grunts and sighs got louder. He wrapped both arms behind your back and held you tightly as he buried his face in your neck. Your knees bucked against his hips again, and you wrapped your arms around his back as you slightly dug your nails into his skin. Your moans got louder with each short, hard thrust of his length into you, and you couldn’t hold it off any longer.  
Every muscle in your body tensed up as you felt yourself gush around his length.  
“Doctor!” You screamed as your nails threatened to break skin, and he tightened his grip on you in preparation for his own orgasm.  
You heard his stifled grunts and chokes as he thrusted into you once, twice, and a third time before relaxing on top of you. He stayed there for a moment to catch his breath before gently pulling himself out of you and collapsing on the pillow beside you. You could barely move, and your eyes still wouldn’t open, but you could feel his arms snake around you as he held you close and pressed his lips against your shoulder.  
“Are you alright?” He finally whispered.  
You replied with a weak, contented nod and another “mhmm”. Your eyes finally opened as your breathing returned to normal, and you turned your head slightly to look at The Doctor. His lips were still pressed against your shoulder, and those big brown eyes of his were wide as they glinted in the sparkly glow of those little starlets that illuminated the room. His hair was spiked in every possible direction, and his face was flushed to even more pale than usual as his eyes met yours and you could see his lips curl up into a smile against your skin.  
“Hello, beautiful.” He said, half-blinking.  
“Hmm.” You replied contently as you finally moved to cuddle into him under the soft comforter. You both stayed there for a long while, neither of you fully asleep but just wrapped up in each other, feeling each other’s warmth, when something occurred to you.  
“Doctor?”  
“Hm?”  
“Where are we?”  
“Oh! Right, yes.” He said as his eyes lit up, realizing that he had completely forgotten to tell you, “It’s name translates simply to ‘The Snow Planet’.”  
“The Snow Planet?”  
“Well go and have a look for yourself if you don’t believe me.” He pointed toward the thick curtains that entirely covered the window facing the bed. You plucked the sheet from its place tucked under the mattress and wrapped it around yourself as you stood, your knees a bit shaky from previous events. You walked to the window and pulled back the curtain to see a beautiful, sparkling snowy landscape with large mountains in the distance. There were many buildings surrounding the one you were in, and you realized you were quite high up, judging from what you could see below. There was a series of covered bridges connecting the different buildings, and you couldn’t see anyone out in the air.  
“What are the bridges for?” You asked, still marveling at the view.  
“Well, it’s just about one million million degrees below zero out there,” He began, “the people here need the bridges so they don’t have to go outside.”  
“And this glass protects them from such severe conditions?”  
“That’s not just glass, it’s about six feet thick and tempered in the depths of a supernova. The window shouldn’t be cold at all. Especially since the room’s gotten a bit heated in the last while.” You could hear his smirk in his words as he spoke that last sentence.  
You turned to face him, half covered by the comforter, relaxing back onto the puffy pillows with one hand behind his head. You almost couldn’t speak for a moment at the sight of him.   
“Wh- And uh, what about the stars?” You gestured to the small orbs of light around the room.  
“Ah, you mean the snowflakes.” The Doctor said, sitting up and palming one of the tiny orbs on the headboard, “They’re a bit chilly, but they’re fantastic sources of light.” He blew on it in your direction as if he were blowing a kiss, and the tiny orb floated across the room sprinkling tiny bits of snow in its wake. It practically landed on your nose, but you dodged it before it reached you and it hovered against the curtain behind you.  
“That’s beautiful.” You breathed, examining the snowflake.  
“As are you.” The Doctor said, and you turned to look at him. He had sunk back into the bed and now had an arm stretched over your side, “Now come back to bed, it’s getting a bit cold over here.”  
You shuffled back to the bed still holding the sheet around yourself.  
“So you still never told me how you knew that this particular room was going to be empty at this particular time.” You remarked as you climbed back in the bed and cuddled against The Doctor. You had thought he was just using it as an excuse, but his skin was a bit cool against yours as you pressed yourself against him.  
“Oh, right.” He began, “Well a long time ago, I helped the people of this planet ward off an enemy, and they sort of gave me this room as a thank you, even though I insisted that it wasn’t necessary. I’ve never gotten the chance to use it before now, but it is quite beautiful I must say.”  
“Mmmm. It is.” You sighed against his chest. The fact that he was holding you so perfectly matched with everything that had happened to you today catching up with you was really beginning to make you exhausted.  
“Go to sleep, darling.” The Doctor said, “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”  
“You’d better be.” You said sleepily. The Doctor tightened his grip on you and you felt more loved and safe than you ever had before. Just laying there naked in that beautiful room, in that beautiful bed, with your beautiful Doctor. Things were going to be different from now on, and you liked it that way.


End file.
